The Seer Sees All Put Before Her Eyes
by mydoctortennant
Summary: How Morgana sees the growing relationship of her friends.


**I'm not entirely happy with this piece. I didn't feel wholly comfortable writing from Morgana's POV if I'm being honest. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my attempt at an insight into Morgana's mind and thoughts on her friends' growing relationship.**

On the journey back to Camelot after beating back the bandits; Morgana noticed something for the first time: Arthur responds to something Gwen says.

They've spoken, certainly, but never outside of Arthur asking her for something or working together for a common cause; like Ealdor.

This was different. He laughs as she retold the tale of how her weapon had broken as she whacked it over the back of an unsuspecting assailant; and it's not his 'I'm doing this to please you please be quiet now' laugh, it's his whole hearted one.

And it's then that she decided that maybe keeping an eye on Arthur might be in somebody else's best interests.

In the midst of her fears and dreams, Morgana had escaped from the confines of her chambers to see if there was anything she could do to help Arthur. She was worried. Merlin was off getting himself into trouble, and she'd seen it, she'd seen him die.

Why would nobody listen to her?

She had to see him, even for one last time before-

She stood in his doorway, looking through the crack into his bedchamber, "I have faith in you," she heard the familiar voice of her maid say to a dying Arthur. She had her back to her, but Morgana knew that there was more to the situation than she could see.

She stepped away, knowing that if her most recent dreams were true, it wasn't something she should be interrupting.

She couldn't sleep, not through something like this, no matter how much Gaius said she should. What she _should_ be doing is helping in whatever ways she can.

She witnessed Gwen enter the hall with Arthur, the latter injured, the creature having pierced his armour. She saw Gwen looking baffled as Arthur stopped her from walking away, "You always surprise me," then she heard two words she never thought she'd hear from a Pendragon's lips, "Thank you."

Whatever it was that had happened in Ealdor it was having severe repercussions on the pair of them even now. Last month Arthur had even apologised as he'd rounded a corner right into Gwen and helping her reload her basket before running away to tell Merlin off for something he no doubt hadn't done.

During the tournament, when Morgana sees Gwen, she seemed a little more on edge than she had been before. At the beginning of the event she seemed resilient to William; unlike all the other women. Most of which swooned and gasped if he even so much as looked in there direction.

'Arrogant' and 'pig' had been two words Morgana had heard Gwen used to describe him; surely she wouldn't know him to pass such a judgement. Still, who knows where Gwen got her information from, the new addition to the Winners is enough to impress all the ladies in court.

After the tournament Gwen seemed softer, somehow. When Arthur returned from the hunt she noticed a bigger change between the two. Bigger than before.

There is an awkwardness.

A suppressed desire.

She didn't need to be in the Great Hall on Arthur's return to here some of the chatter about the looks they were giving each other, but it all soon dies away and the rumours amount to nothing; just the kitchen girls waggling their tongues.

In her distress, Morgana never saw the lingering looks that passed between the prince and her handmaiden as they discussed the events the previous night.

Had she been there she would have known that there was more in Arthur's words than any others, bar the lady in question herself, would realise. She'd seen in it her dreams, the ones that don't wake her. The ones that do not terrify her.

They are the ones she sees on the rare occasions when she sleeps through the night, and they are the ones she wakes from her slumber in a better mood.

It shouldn't surprise Morgana that Arthur is already packing to save Gwen. Yet in the trauma of the attack she forgets what she's seen and wants to pick a fight.

One she doesn't get back from the Prince who is already bending to her will without her even saying so.

When Arthur leaves it occurs to Morgana that maybe her pleasant dreams will come to pass sooner than she thinks.

When he returns she doesn't miss the sadness that has settled in his gaze as her presents her maid; then her concern for him is overshadowed by the hug that Gwen engulfs her in and Morgana her. There is a weight in the hall that nobody dare speak off, but all three know is there; and all three know why.

There was nothing for a while. At least, not that Morgana sees.

Gwen told her of the ordeal, and how Lancelot had been there and had tried to sae her before Arthur had turned up. Among the happiness at seeing Lancelot again, Morgana noted a sadness that passed over her.

Lancelot had left her, and Arthur seemingly ignoring her because the other male had gotten there first.

Morgana wished she could have comforted her friend about it. But she'd given her the opportunity to tell her about her and Arthur and the handmaiden hadn't taken it. Morgana didn't blame her; she couldn't. A servant and a prince, it was hardy a match that the King would agree to, love or no love.

There were rules that had to be obeyed.

Morgana Le Fay was among the clapping spectators as Arthur gave Olaf his hand, helping him to his feet. She smiled and cheered and watched on as the man that would one day be King searched for a face in the crowd.

She followed his gaze; it wasn't looking for the Lady Vivian, far from her, on the other side of his father. His tired eyes locked on one individual in particular. Morgana recognised her long curly hair, the lilac dress and kind smile, even from this distance.

A look on the blonde Prince's face was one Morgana hadn't seen in the long time that she had known him. The flash in his eye though tired and aching, there was something else with it. Come to think about it Gwen hadn't wanted to come to the tourney at all. So why had she changed her usually stubborn mind?

It all made sense now, all those looks, all the helping and worrying; leaving to play the hero without a second thought. He didn't come to her chambers more often to spend time with her. She knew exactly what she was seeing. She had suspected as much over the last few months, but at most she saw it as a passing fancy and nothing more but this? No. This was far more than that.

The Prince was in love with the Handmaiden.

Something in Morgana gave way, a smile christened her lips and she let herself be happy for her friend. It wasn't everyday that you found love, and some people would know an entire life without it.

But it was just one more thing that Uther would trample into the ground and never allow to happen. It was one more thing he had to pay for.

She'd seen the world through sad eyes, and she hadn't seen herself in their perfect world, she didn't fit. She was always on the outside wishing to be let in; yet there was this barrier between them. She knew what her dreams meant now and there was nobody getting in the way of destiny. Not even the father.


End file.
